Witchlight
by Creatures
Summary: 1 prophecy. 2 girls. Bound by blood, torn by love. A Vampire Diaries tale. OC/Damon Salvatore, OC/Jeremy Gilbert. No Slash. Something lurks in the depths of Alex Rousseau & Rachelle Devereux's blood; waiting to be unleashed and only love can set it free.
1. Chapter 1: Rachelle

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Rachelle Devereux

If you looked at my birth certificate you'd see that my given name is Rachelle Delaney Devereux. I was born October thirty-first I've heard it all before black cats, witches, and spooky things. I've had the same best friend literally since birth Alexandria Rousseau we're both seniors this year at Mystic Falls High School. Our town is small, everyone here knows everyone and it's exactly like out of a storybook. The founding families, some of them are still around well their ancestors are. There has always been something weird about Mystic Falls, but when you've lived here long enough you start to ignore it. It wasn't until the first day of school that I called Alexandria panicking about what to wear.

"Lexi I don't know what to wear! I bought those black skinny jeans on sale at the mall last week, but they don't look right with the shirt I want to wear," I complained into my cell phone's receiver.

"Rachelle calm down it's just school with everyone we've known since kindergarten it's not like there will be anyone new this year."

Lexi was the calmer of us two and it surprised me when I chose black skinny jeans, and a blue butterfly top and just brushed my hair skipping the make up and then headed out to my 2004 Volkswagon Beetle to head to the prison that I called school. I would meet the others in the courtyard outside the cafeteria.

Once I pulled up next to Elena Gilbert in the parking lot I stepped out of the car excited to see her. She waved and I saw Alex pull in too, and decided to wait for her to come up to walk to our first class which we already knew we had together homeroom also with Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Elena, and Bonnie Bennett. Pretty much our group of friends since birth. Matt had a sister named Vicky, but she passed away earlier in the year. That's when the town thought some creepy serial killer was on the loose or so we've been told. Everything is hush hush with the founding families in Mystic Falls. Sherriff Forbes keeps everything in line.

Mr. Lockwood was the mayor until he too perished early last year. Once Lexi came up to the sidewalk I also saw Jeremy Gilbert walk towards the back of the school where the stoners hang.

"He's cute…" I murmured to Lexi.

"Who?" she asked looking around, Jeremy had already turned the corner.

"Jeremy Gilbert that's who," I smiled at the thought of his dark eyes, and soft looking hair.

"Rachelle Devereux he's younger than us!"

I laughed and shrugged it off as we got closer to where the group was standing. If Elena heard my talking about her brother she'd probably kill me. He dated Bonnie, and some weird chick last year who was really pale. I never caught her name Hannah, Anna, Banana?

Matt yelled, "Alex, Rachelle!"

I smiled I liked Matt he was like the big brother I never had. I didn't mean to say that out of bad taste for Vicky, but it was true. He looked out for and protected all of us he dated Elena until last summer that is and she broke up with him obviously breaking his heart. He had always been much closer to Alex than I, but I still loved him all the same. I reached out to give him a hug and then to give Tyler a hug. Over the course of a year Tyler's eyes had changed there was something going on within him I could feel that much.

The bell rang and I started to walk towards the doors Jeremy walked past me and suddenly stopped and turned around. I stared a confused look on my face.

"Want to skip class with me?" he blurted out.

I bit my lip and looked back at the others still standing in the courtyard discussing something so intently. I nodded and replied, "Why not?"

We walked towards the path in the back of our school knowing well which way to go. I followed him wondering why I was doing this, I was not the type of girl to skip school. We ran through the woods already knowing where to go since this was our old exploring grounds. Jeremy ran out of site, knowing where he was going I ran after him at a jogging pace and soon ran into something hard and solid.

A man, a blonde man not much older than me. He had piercing blue eyes cold blue eyes. He smiled a menacing grin and in a voice littered with an accent asked, "Shouldn't you be in school darling?"

I stood there quiet, not wanting to answer the question I went to run away and he blocked me off. "Ah ah ah, answer the question." something in his eyes compelled me to do so.

"Yes, but I don't want to be there." I mumbled lost in a daze of blue sky.

"And why not?"

"So much grief, too much loss." I shook myself out of it once he stopped looking at me.

"Well then dear, you've not seen me here. Be on your way," he smirked before running off into the woods.

I stood there stupidly for a moment long before Jeremy had come over and tugged on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled, "I don't feel so great."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"Nah I think I want to go home and lay down." I knew my parents would both be at work and just something didn't feel right. I knew something was coming, something big. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alexandria

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Alexandria Rousseau

_You'd think that living in a small town in Virginia would tend to kill it's teenagers with boredom, but not here in Mystic falls. No, here there is something much more sinister lurking in the shadows than just your average low life. Too many people have died, too many people have disappeared. I can feel something dark stirring in the back of my mind. Something is coming, and not everyone is going to make it out alive._

My eyes flew open as I sat up and gasped for air; my dark hair slick with sweat. I blinked a few times looking at the clock on my nightstand. The bright red glare stated that it was four in the morning. I sighed and turned off my alarm two hours early.

I slowly walked into the bathroom and slipped off my clothes. Goosebumps scattered across my pale skin as I turned on the bath, I slumped down into the water letting it heat my cold skin and ease my ragged breathing.

Who would of thought that I, Alex Rousseau could be awoken from a dead sleep and gasping for breath from a _feeling_. I shook my head and stood from the cooling water and turned on the shower to quickly wash my hair.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a dark blue fluffy towel around my body and headed back into my room just as my cellphone blared "Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears.

I quickly crawled over my bed and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Lexi I don't know what to wear! I bought those black skinny jeans on sale at the mall last week, but they don't look right with the shirt I want to wear," I rolled my eyes as I listened to my best friend since birth whine.

"Rachelle calm down it's just school with everyone we've known since kindergarten; it's not like there will be anyone new this year," I stated calmly.

Rachelle had always been the more neurotic one out of us both and knowing her since birth I know her like the back of my hand. She had always seemed to get her panties in a bunch over the littlest thing but, she was like the sister I never had and the best friend I could always count on. I smiled as I said goodbye and started getting ready for school.

By the time I arrived at school it was fifteen minutes til the first bell rang signaling the students to head to home room. I saw Rachelle locking her car door and waiting for me on the sidewalk as I pulled into the Mystic Falls High school.

I smiled as I joined her on the sidewalk and we began walking towards our group of friends that we had known since kindergarden.

"He's cute…" I heard Lexi murmured to me.

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"Jeremy Gilbert that's who," she smiled as a dreamy stare graced her face.

"Rachelle Devereux he's younger than us!" I laughed loudly as we finally reached our friends. She shrugged and gave a small laugh as our friend Matt called out to her.

Matt was blonde and blue eyed. He was just as beautiful as he was kind. His sister Vicky had recently died earlier in the year and I was worried about him. I could see him every now and again sneak a peek at my other best friend Elena Gilbert.

Elegant and small, Elena was everything you'd figure a popular girl would and wouldn't be. Elena was dark haired and had dark sun kissed skin. Matt and her had dated until last summer when her parents died tragically in a car accident. Elena was in the car with them as well but, she had some how miraculously survived. But that wasn't the only heartache she would face, earlier this year her aunt Jenna had even died from some freak accident.

I smiled sadly at her as she talked with Bonnie, another good friend of mine. Bonnie was short with dark skin and dark hair. She was graceful and light on her toes. She always seemed to have an air of mystery and magic surrounding her.

Looking out the corner of my eye I saw Rachelle give Tyler Lockwood a hug as she spoke to him and Matt. Tyler's father had been mayor of Mystic Falls before he was killed in a fire not too long ago. It seemed like everyone was dying these days. Tyler had been threw a lot this past year and it showed through in his eyes. I didn't know the whole story, but I could see that something was going on somewhere deep inside him.

A flash of blonde hair danced across my field of vision and there was Caroline Forbes with a devilish smile placed across her face.

"Caroline," I said in greeting as I nodded my head lightly. She smiled back and said hello as she gave me a quick hug and dashed over towards Tyler, giving him a peck on his cheek. Caroline's mom was the town's sheriff and always seemed to be in the middle of something. Usually Caroline was full of herself and was quit a pain, but recently she been more mellow. She seemed more graceful and exotic.

As the bell rang for homeroom I walked along with Elena and Bonnie towards our first class. I could see Rachelle from the corner of my eye darting off into the woods near the high school with Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. I shook my head and smiled as I lost sight of her threw the trees.

"So where's Stefan these days Elena?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Not.. sure," she replied. I could see a slight flinch flash across her face.

"Right here Lex," I gasped as I looked up and saw Stefan sit in front of Matt. He looked different. His eyes were darker, his skin more pale. I could see Elena become uncomfortable and slouch down into her seat as Alaric Saltzman our schools history teacher walked through the door.

I wondered what was going on. I could see the way that Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and even Alaric eyed Stefan. I felt left out on some secret that only they knew and had yet to tell everyone else. A loud bang erupted as the classroom's door busted open and a girl around my age strut in.

She was gorgeous in a dangerous, feline kind of way. The way she owned the atmosphere clearly stated that she knew how to get her way. Alaric choked on a sip of water as his eyes landed on the girl. Elena and Bonnie were clearly surprised that this girl was even here and the eerie smile on Stefan's face had me thinking that this stranger was somehow in on their secret.

She gracefully walked across the room and sat next to Stefan.

"Rebecca," he stated with a flirtacious grin. _whaaa-haaa-hat?_ Now, seriously what is going on? Why aren't Elena and Stefan talking? And why is he flirting with _her._

Class seemed to slowly tick by; my eyes barely staying open.

_ A man, a blonde man not much older than me. He had piercing blue eyes cold blue eyes. He smiled a menacing grin and in a voice littered with an accent asked, "Shouldn't you be in school darling?"_

_I stood there quiet, not wanting to answer the question I went to run away and he blocked me off. "Ah ah ah, answer the question." something in his eyes compelled me to do so._

_"Yes, but I don't want to be there." I mumbled lost in a daze of blue sky._

_"And why not?"_

_"So much grief, too much loss." I shook myself out of it once he stopped looking at me._

_"Well then dear, you've not seen me here. Be on your way," he smirked before running off into the woods._

Jolting upright with a scream lodged deep in my throat. I glanced around to see curious and worried eyes staring back at me. With my heart beating hard in my chest, I grabbed my bag from the floor and raced out the door.

Worried cries and someone yelling out my name vanished as I thought about one thing and one thing only. I could feel it in my bones, Rachelle was in trouble and she needed me. I _had_ to find her and somewhere in my gut knew to try her at home.

I'm coming Rach. Hold on.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rachelle

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Rachelle Devereux

I let Jeremy go his own way and I started walking down the street towards my house I knew my parents Christian and Anna Devereux would be at work, and the house would be mine until four the evening. I skipped school very seldom and mostly it was to go shopping with Alex, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline when the sales were really good. I knew I was going to miss Mr. Saltzman's pop quiz, and knew that he would question why I had to make it up. He insisted that we call him by his given name Alaric. He was Elena and Jeremy's legal guardian since their Aunt Jenna passed away in a freak accident leaving them with no guardian.

I walked along the sidewalk the wind whispering howls into my ears, I huddled my shirt closer to my body. Alex and I always loved fall it was the time of year when the town held the fair, and our birthdays were around the corner. I fingered my necklace, as I let memories run through my head. Suddenly I got the feeling of ice prickling down my neck and I felt the urge to walk faster. I thought it kind of strange that feeling in our town in my town, where I grew up my entire life and knew everybody.

I started to walk faster once I reached the end of my street and saw my house in my peripheral vision. Nausea built up in the pit of my stomach I felt scared almost as scared as when they found Vicky Donovan's body in the woods. I picked up my pace panicking, screaming on the inside I felt the need to flee. I was glad I used to run track and had been on the cheerleading squad. My subconscious yelled out for Alex, but I knew that it was just me being paranoid. I could not ignore the wave burning in my stomach I stopped running, leaned over a bush and threw up. Once the bile was out of my stomach and on the ground I reached out and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"Fancy seeing you here darling, how're you feeling?" I heard the same voice from the woods mocking me.

I stood up and looked at the man, "Who are you?"

"None of that matters love, I just need you to come with me." I pulled away from him and rand down the street to the house. I struggled up the stairs onto the porch, I was mentally kicking myself for wearing heels that day.

"There's no use in running love, I'm much faster than you." he smirked beside me.

His hand grabbed my shoulder and I shoved the key in the door cell phone in hand I hit number one on my speed dial Alex. I heard the dial tone and my phone drop to the ground as I shoved the door open. I screamed," Alex!"

I hovered in the doorway and he stood outside, I slammed the door in his face and paced into the kitchen knowing that my phone with everyone's names were in there whoever this guy was he was going to go after us all. I could feel it somehow inside my chest, I could hear whispers of different voices urging me to go. I put my hands over my ears and started screaming, I heard a voice outside, "I can tell you how to stop it, I can tell you what it is. Let me in."

He sounded impatient I did what I could do from my position on the floor and yelled, "I don't want this! Whatever it is take it back!"

I felt something surging through me, through my veins it made my blood boil and my soul ache. I walked towards the front door and unlocked it.

"Who are you?" I said through the screen.

"That's not important I can make the voices stop just let me in. LET ME IN."

I stepped back as the throbbing in my stomach became stronger, I felt relief rush through me. I knew she was close somehow. Some how I felt her as if I was connected to her and I screamed I screamed so loud it shook the walls. I cried right then because I couldn't warn her. I couldn't tell her what was waiting out there. What was waiting out there for all of us.

I kneeled my head to the ground the tile cool on my face, I'd been through this many times before the panic attacks. I'd been told I suffered with them even in childhood. My parents took me to doctor after doctor and psychoanalyst after psychiatrist. They all said the same thing that I suffered through a traumatic event, but things didn't add up. I was Rachelle Delaney Devereux I had two parents, a sister and a dog named Scout. I had a best friend and I've had the same friends since I was born.

My hair smoothed over my face one cheek on the tile I continued to cry the nausea continuing sift through my stomach. The voices called out louder for me to run and I stood up shakily and went to the window the blonde haired, blue eyed stranger was gone replaced by Alex running up the steps to the porch.

I yanked open the door and yelled, "Alex hurry please there is some creepy man lurking around claiming that he knows something about me!"

"I saw him! I saw him in the woods with you and Jeremy in class. Where is Jeremy? Rachelle what is going on?"

I knew right then something wasn't right. "Alex you saw it? Jeremy went somewhere probably back to school or I dunno to do his own thing. I feel like something is happening. This isn't right we need to figure out what's going on."

"I'll call the others Matt? Elena? Maybe Stefan." she sighed.

I nodded hoping that Stefan or any of the others had an idea of what was going on.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alexandria

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Alexandria Rousseau

Running passed groups of kids clustered in the main hall, I quickly pushed my way out of the school's main entrance. I took the steps two at a time, my shoes slapped against the concrete sidewalk as I ran to my car.

I saw Rachelle's car still parked between Elena's car and a pickup truck as I pulled out my keys. After unlocking my car I yanked open the door and jumped inside the driver's seat. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot at full speed headed for Rachelle.

A long five minute drive later I turned down Rachelle's street and there, standing on her front porch was the man I had seen in my dream. He was tall with blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He spun around at the sound of my screeching tires and took off in a flash as I came to a stop in front of Rachelle's driveway.

I could see Rachelle through the now open door, legs shaking and holding the door for dear life as I ran up the steps to her porch.

"Alex! Hurry, please!" she yelled. "There's some creepy man lurking around claiming that he knows something about me!"

When I finally reached her a second later I could see her face was red and blotchy from crying. Snot was hanging from her small nose, if I hadn't known the dire situation we now found ourselves in I probably would have thought it was a bit comical in the way she looked.

"I saw him," I told her as I pushed my way past her and into the house, closing the door behind me and locking it. I made sure that both the dead bolt and the door lock were secure, "I saw him with you and Jeremy in the woods".

She looked at me sharply as I ushered her into the living room and had her take a seat on her mother's prized sofa. We'd have hell to pay for it later, but right now Rachelle and I needed to figure out what to do.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked sitting next to her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head confused, "You saw him Alex?"

I nodded my head slightly in reply, "I don't know where Jeremy is," she said. "He might have gone back to school or something".

Her breathing was ragged and tears were still flowing down her cheeks, "Something is happening Alex, and it doesn't feel right".

She put her head in her hands as a sob wracked her body, shuddering in fear. A second later she looked up with determination, "We have to figure out what's going on".

I shook my head in agreement, "I'll call the others". I grabbed my cellphone from my back pocket, "Matt? Elena? Maybe Stefan?" I asked numbly. She nodded her head and I quickly dialed Elena's number. Elena always knew what to do.

She picked up on the first ring; her voice full of concern, "Hello?" she said. "Alex?"

I breathed in deep through my nose and let the cool air from Rachelle's air conditioner ease my racing heart. I spoke urgently, "Something's wrong Elena, someone attacked Rachelle today!"

She gasped on the other end of the phone, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine now," I said. "A little shook up and scared out of her mind," I explained. "We both are".

"Did you call the sheriff?" she asked.

"No, they can't help us," I said. "Look Elena, I need you to come over here as soon as possible and bring Stefan with you," I told her.

"Okay but-," she started.

"No buts Elena, this is serious," I said. "Someone is after Rachelle and he wasn't _human_! I can feel it".

"Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes," she told me. I could hear rustling in the background and quite chatter as Elena shifted on her end of the phone. "Stay put and make sure all the doors and windows are shut and locked, don't answer the door for anyone but me, got that?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Stay safe," she said before hanging up.

I closed my cellphone and placed it on the coffee table in front of me and looked at Rachelle. At some point during the call she had stood up and had begun to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table as she waited. She looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

"She said she'd be here soon," I said as I watched her walk back over to the couch and sit next to me. We sat back and looked at the ceiling, our hearts had finally settled to a soft thump-thump and we waited for Elena and Stefan to arrive.

Ten minutes later a knock sounded on the front door scaring Rachelle and I into another fit of erratic heart beats and shallow breaths. We looked at each other, our eyes wide with fright as we both stood up and wandered over to the door. My skin rippled with electricity was we came closer to the door. My hands felt slick with sweat as I reached for the door lock.

Rachelle grabbed my hand quickly and nodded towards the door with a distrustful expression on her face. Oh right, I need to make sure it's Elena and not _that_ man again. "Whose there?" I yelled through the door. My hands shook as the sound of my own voice reverberated against the walls and back to us.

"It's me Elena!" we heard softly on the other side of the door. Rachelle and I looked back at each other and smiled as we let out a breath of air we had both been holding in. I was pretty sure she was feeling the exact same way I was; a bit ruffled and stupid for thinking it could be _anyone_ but Elena.

Rachelle unlocked the door and quickly opened it to show a lot more people than what we had initially thought were coming to our aid. Standing on the porch was: Elena and her brother Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline behind them. Even Mr. Saltzman stood their gallantry behind Caroline but, there was no Stefan. No, in Stefan's place was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He had dark chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket pulled over a dark burgundy v-necked sweater. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Elena!" I heard Rachelle cry as she enveloped her into a massive hug. Tears came rushing down Rachelle's face once again as our friends comforted her. One by one everyone walked through the door and filed into the small living room situated left off of Rachelle's front entry, until the only person left standing was the handsome stranger.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" he said devilishly.

"I- what, who are you?" I said stupidly.

Elena walked up to the door behind me, "It's alright Alex, that's Damon".

I looked at her questioningly, "He's Stefan's older brother".

"Oh okay," I said. "You can come in".

I watched as he gave me a smirk and walked through the doorway and into the house. I followed him into the living room after I relocked the door and sat next to Rachelle on the couch. I looked at everyone crowded into the small room. Jeremy and Alaric were standing near the fire place their backs leaning against the wall, their arms folded to their chests. Elena and Bonnie were sitting across from me and Rachelle on the two formal chairs in the room. Caroline was sitting at Rachelle's feet in front of the corner table and Damon was leaning against the far wall with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Elena was the first to speak, "Tell us what happened? What did he look like Rachelle?"

Rachelle sighed and sat up; she racked her hands through her hair as she began to tell everyone what had happened. "He was tall and handsome," she said. "He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with a darkness that I have never witnessed before," she continued.

Shock made its way across their faces as Rachelle continued explaining what had transpired in the woods and then on her way home and finally how the man had tried to get her to let him in.

"It's Klaus," Jeremy said quietly looking at Elena. "Isn't it?" anger flashed within his eyes as he glanced quickly at Rachelle and then back over to Elena.

"Whose Klaus?" I asked as I watched Elena nod in Jeremy's general direction.

Damon stood up and walked towards Rachelle and me, "Klaus is a very old and powerful hybrid. He kills whatever is in his way until he gets what he wants and it seems to me what he wants is you".

He lightly grabbed Rachelle's face and raised her chin so that her eyes were looking directly into his, "The question is…," he said. "…is why?"

Rachelle choked on a sob as he dropped his hand away from her and backed away.

"A hybrid?" I asked. "A hybrid of what?" I said loudly.

"Klaus is a vampire-werewolf hybrid," Alaric piped up. "He's very dangerous and he's been around for centuries". I watched as he addressed my question from across the room with a blank almost dead looking expression on his face.

"What?" Rachelle and I said at the same time. I was confused and scared, who was Klaus and why was he after Rachelle? Elena went on to explain Klaus's origins and the rest of what had been happening the last couple of months since Stefan had showed up to Mystic Falls in the first place.

"So… let me get this straight," I said slowly. "Stefan and Damon are vampires?" they all nodded. "Caroline was accidently turned into a vampire by Damon when Katherine killed her after her car accident?" nods again. "And Klaus is some Vampire-werewolf hybrid that killed Jenna and sired Tyler who was already a werewolf to begin with, and Mayor Lockwood was accidently killed when the Sheriff's deputies went behind her back and gathered all the vampires from the Mystic Falls church tomb and in the process almost killed Damon?" once again they all nodded. "Bonnie is a witch?" nods. "And Elena is a doppelganger who looks exactly like Katherine?" nods all around the room were seen along with an irritated scowl thrown in from Damon.

Rachelle and I looked at each other skeptically but, none the less believed what Elena had just told us. It actually made perfect sense. Caroline's drastic behavior changes, the way she moved so gracefully now. Bonnie's magical aura that seemed to glow all around her and Tyler's beastly gate and the darkness that I had sensed in the depths of his eyes. It also explained all the mysterious deaths and disappearances that plagued Mystic Falls, but it still didn't explain why Klaus was after Rachelle.

My blood ran cold with the thought of my best friend within the clutches of this monster. This monster, who had destroyed everything that had ever been good in this town. He had turned Stefan against Elena and all of our friends. It didn't matter to me that Rachelle and I had been kept in the dark. I was angry, I was pissed… I wanted Klaus dead.

A burst of bright light exploded in the room as every light bulb shattered and popped. The girls screamed and the guys jumped away from where they were standing to get away from the falling shards of glass.

Bonnie and Rachelle looked at me shocked. I could feel their minds racing with questions and I know they could feel mine too.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline asked as she picked slivers of glass out of her hair.

"I think…" Bonnie said, "That Rachelle and Alex are witches".

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked back and forth from Bonnie over to Rachelle and me.

In my head it actually made sense really, the weird dreams of Klaus and Rachelle in the woods. The exploding light bulbs and the burst of light, the way I was able to feel when Rachelle was in danger. It all made perfect sense, I was indeed a witch. How? I do not know; no one in my family had ever shown that they could conjure magic. What did this mean? Why was Klaus after Rachelle? So many questions raced through my mind. I needed answers and I needed them now. I didn't know how I'd find them, but mark my word I was going to get them one way or another.

* * *

><p>"<em>I need those witches!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down against a door frame. "They the only thing that stand between me and complete control".<em>

_He paced back and forth in front of a teenage girl who had a terrible glint in her eye and a dangerous aura surrounding her pretty face. She watched as his anger got the best of him and once again slammed his fists down on the poor defenseless door._

_Dark energy oozed out from his aura in black inky tendrils. If she had been human she thought, I would be scared out of my wits. But alas she was not, "Don't worry Niklaus," she said. "You will have the witches"._

_He turned towards her. "Just work on the blonde; her blood knows us. She will come, after all she is our only surviving human ancestor," she purred as she haphazardly picked dried blood from under her finger nails. "It amazes me how mother was able to keep such a secret from father before he brutally murdered her," she said in distaste._

_Klaus shoved the girl up from the couch she was sitting and flung her across the room. Holding her by the throat against the wall he roared, "Do not speak of father". His eyes turned bright yellow and black, so dark it would have every mortal cowarding in a corner._

"_Yes Niklaus," she said. He let go of her throat and stepped back._

"_They cannot find out about the prophecy," he said to her. She nodded in agreement and started towards the door._

"… _and Rebecca," he said after her. She turned and looked at him stating a flat yes in response._

"_Watch Stefan, I don't trust him. I may have compelled him but, you never know what a silly vampire will do," he laughed menacingly. She nodded once again and walked away._

"_I will have those witches," he said to himself. "If it's the last thing I do"._

_You could hear his laugh reverberate off the walls as he lightly stroked a coffin that was cleanly hidden in the shadows. Soon he thought, very soon._

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rachelle

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Rachelle Devereux

I stormed off into the direction of my room trying to come together with the thought that I was a witch. Bonnie had told us that we were witches. I didn't understand, no one in my family were magical. Not my mother, not my sister, and it sure as hell wasn't my father. None of it made any sense. I shut my eyes and felt a scream build up in my stomach and I let it out, the glass in my window pane exploded and hit the floor. My bedroom door burst open and there stood Alex a shocked looked on her face.

"Rachelle are you okay?"

My eyes met hers and I shook my head no. I wanted to start crying, but something inside me shut off I sat on my bed and wrung my hands together. "Alex this doesn't make sense our parents.. they aren't magical I mean think about it we grew up in a completely boring environment where we weren't even fucking aware that vampires, werewolves and witches existed. Our best friends didn't have magical powers!"

"Rachelle just calm down it's not that big of a deal the place we live in is called Mystic Falls and we always did have a problem with the founding families sneaking around. Daddy was on the phone with Mayor Lockwood a couple months ago about a council. There has to be something more about our town that we have no idea about. We need answers and we will get them. You need to stay calm though." She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Is she alright?" Jeremy asked from the doorway.

Alex lifted her head and she glanced at me as if to make sure I was okay and I just shrugged. I wasn't sure how to react; I didn't know how to feel. She said, "I'm going to just finish up with the others."

Jeremy sat on the bed next to me the feeling in my stomach burned with rage and lust something I'd never felt before. Either he was angry or I was; I wasn't sure what was going on at the moment.

"You know Bonnie can help you right? You're not alone people are all around you. See this ring, if I wear it and get seriously injured or killed it will bring me back to life. It only works on humans though." He said as he held out his hand where a silver ring set with a pitch black stone sat with a silver print of some type of crest stamped in the middle. "You're not the only one who feels like a freak around here Rach,"

I couldn't really think of anything to say and I choked back a sob. I knew he'd been through so much with his and Elena's parents dying, their Aunt Jenna and now this. I just wanted for my friends to feel normal again; I wanted there to be a way that we could all go back to the beginning before all this crap started.

I heard the door slam and Elena say, "What do you want Stefan?"

Her normally calm demeanor transformed into anger and it was noticeable in her tone. Jeremy stood up and I followed him into the front room. I had given Stefan an invitation to enter my house earlier that summer, my skin crawled knowing that Klaus had turned him against us and knowing he had access to the house. I gave him a dubious look I stared down the group of friends I had, had since grade school. We were all in danger why, why did this Klaus person want anything to do with me.

I looked behind Stefan outside the doorway and Damon hissed, "What is she doing here I thought she would be out sucking the blood out of some poor miscreant stupid enough to trust her?"

"She came along to observe," Stefan laughed his tone cold and bitter.

Electricity rippled through me and I looked at Alex something was not right about the blonde standing outside. Damon threw a glare in her direction and Alex put on a face I knew that normally would mean that she was upset, but I could feel the anger rippling through her. I blinked and asked, "Who are you?"

"Rebecca may I come in?" her British accent was polished and I could see that there was something menacing behind her crystal blue eyes. Her hair hung down her back a straight sheath of blonde, a black headband settling atop her head holding back her unruly bangs.

I said, Wh-."

"No!" Elena cut me off with a shout. Jeremy's arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders and Stefan glared at Elena.

"You cannot stop Klaus he will have what he wants, why he wants _them_ I will never know." He sneered in Alex and I's direction.

Everyone gasped in shock as their eyes quickly landed on Alex and I. Rebecca had a sinister smile on her face as she silently whispered oopsies in mock innocence.

Tears flowed from Alex as she learned that she too was now in more danger than she had been a moment before. Damon hissed as he walked up behind her and tugged on her shirt to get her to leave the room. I watched as they left and turned back towards Stefan and Rebecca.

I just wanted the day to be over; the whirlwind of activity had me at a loss. I glanced at the clock on the wall closest to me and realized that my parents would be home shortly. My bones ached for some reason that I could not identify and my blood boiled with familiarity. My temples throbbed and I closed my eyes for a second as pictures flashed before me.

_An old farmhouse probably from the Viking era stood before me as I saw two boys standing around. "Henrik look at their bodies!" a teenager with blonde hair whispered._

_"Niklaus be silent," the boy harshly whispered. He was younger than the other boy with him._

_There was an eerie howl and a form jumped out of nowhere landing on the boy tearing his chest apart, Niklaus kept quiet for fear of being found until the form left the younger boy. He lifted the smaller man and carried him a few 100 yards into a village._

_"Help me father!" Niklaus shouted._

_A man and woman came running out of a medium sized hut followed by a teenage girl. Tears fell and mixed with blood, as the woman cradled the young boy to her chest._

"_This is all your fault Niklaus!" he screamed, "If it wasn't for you Henrik would still be alive"._

_The man turned to the teenage girl, "Help your mother inside Rebecca…"_

I inhaled a deep breath as I came out of the trance. I opened my eyes and a scream ripped from deep within me as I fell backwards trying to get away from the doorway. I felt strong arms come around me protecting my small frame from crashing to the ground. My eyes locked onto the blonde, the same blonde from my vision. I could feel it deep within my soul, this girl wasn't human. She was vampire. I pointed accusingly at her as I shouted, "Get out! Get out! You blood sucking vampire!"

She laughed as if I had just guessed who she was, and Stefan said, "Good guess Rachelle I must applaud you."

He rolled his eyes and began clapping as he shifted slowly out of the hallway and onto the porch joining the blonde as she waved back dangerously and then like a flash of lightning we were left alone.

Walking away from the wall, Alaric strode over to me addressing everyone as if he was a drill sergeant, "Caroline, Elena come with me we're going to do some more research. Bonnie, Jeremy can you stay with Alex and Rachelle- help them understand?"

I shook my head, "I just want to lay down and rest. I don't want to understand. All I want is to see my parents and live a normal life. Take it back, take it all back."

Alex walked back into the room with Damon at her side and said, "I need to get home and talk to my parents I want to know what's going on."

Bonnie looked at me and me and smiled gently, "Call me if you need me I'll be at the grill."

I smiled at her gratefully almost weakly Jeremy grabbed my hand and led me towards Alex. I gave her a hug and said, "Call me after you talk to them?

She gave a small smile and a wave and walked toward the front door Damon following her close behind. Jeremy gave no indication that he was going to leave and I sighed letting him follow me to my room once more. I knew that my parents would be home, but I just didn't care anymore. I knew that Alex must have felt the same alone, lost, confused. I just wanted answers and I didn't know where to find them, I sat on my bed and looked out at the window; dusk had just begun approaching the evening sky. I turned everything off not letting my emotions get to me as I laid my head against Jeremy's shoulder.

"What is this all about?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and slowly stroked my palm and I listened to his heartbeat this was weird I hadn't felt this with anyone. I hadn't felt anything for the entire day an entire buzz slipped up from my toes and into my chest. I looked him in the eyes realizing we were all a little frightened, and overwhelmed. There were no answers or any reasons for anything that we'd all been through.

This battle, this curse whatever it was started before any of us were born a vampire hybrid had taken Jenna's life, he had turned Tyler someone I had known since I was little. Caroline had been turned, Bonnie was a witch and Elena was a doppleganger I knew one thing I wanted to run. I knew Destiny must have something more planned for me.

"Can we just leave and never come back?" I asked no one in particular.

"We have to be strong Rachelle we can't let him know that we're scared. He feeds on it no matter how far we run Klaus and his henchmen whatever they are called will find us. There is no end until we find out why this is all happening."

I nodded coming back to reality I heard the creak of car breaks I knew that my mother was home and I had so much to speak to her about. I was starving, and I just wanted to know what was going on.

"You should go out the window my mom his home," I looked up toward Jeremy.

"One thing Rachelle."

He reached down for my chin and pulled me closer to him, his lips touching mine gently. I kissed back feeling an electrical surge going through my entire body. He pulled back and headed towards the window he lifted one leg outside and said, "Call me later?"

I smiled and said," Alright I'll let you know what happens."

As he climbed out the window I headed for the staircase and down into the kitchen where I knew my mother would be waiting for me she probably brought food home with her. I walked in to grab a bottle of water sat on the counter and she looked at me, " Hi darling how was your day at school?"

"Am I witch?" I asked my voice flat.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked dropping the bag she was holding on the counter.

"Am I a witch mom? There has been some creepy things going on around Alex and I. AM I A WITCH?"

"Honey… that's absurd… your father….."

I flung my hand into the hair and the bagels flew out of the packet and onto the floor.

"AM. I. A . WITCH. MOM?" my voice rose with each word.

"Honey you were adopted you and Alex both our families were on a list to adopt and we found you when you were three weeks old and the Rousseau's adopted Alex. Baby the adoption agency told us your father and I that your parents abandoned you not long after your birth. We have no idea who your birth parents are and we felt it wasn't something that we should tell you because their was no hope in finding them . Sweetheart I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to find out this way."

I stood there in shock, "Was there at least a name?"

"No Rachelle they didn't even give you a name we picked your name Rachelle for your grandmother, Delaney for your great grandmother. We don't know anything the doctor's don't either, an envelope came for you years after your birth. You were about five years old, it was signed Alicia. That's all I know sweetie."

"Where is it?" I demanded wanting to see what had once been mine but then changed.

She walked to her bedroom and I followed and she pulled out the drawer beneath her jewelry box. She held a note in her hand when she resumed from it. I opened it and glanced at the loopy handwriting taking it in.

_My darling daughter,_

_I am sorry for not being in your life you're much safer where you are now with your own. Your parents Mr. and Mrs. Devereux I were told are taking good care of you. There is something I must give you my daughter. Enclosed in this letter is a necklace please place this around your neck when the time is right you will know when you need it. Please forgive me I love you._

_Alicia_

I asked, "Where's the necklace mom?"

She handed me a silver chain with a delicate, milky white stone enclosed with diamonds. I clasped the chain behind my neck and I felt a surge of energy go through me. Once the necklace rested on my chest my thoughts aligned. The voices spoke and I understood.

_Stop him. Stop him now_they whispered.

Something bigger was coming, I knew it we all knew it. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed down the stairs.

**Alex I'm coming we're going to figure this out together.**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.<em>

**We would like to thank the following for reviewing.**

vampirekitty578


	6. Chapter 6: Alexandria

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Alexandria Rousseau

I sat there watching the life I had once had a few minutes ago, fly right out the door. Tears silently fell from my eyes as I realized that nothing was ever going to be the same. I was a witch and there was no way of going back from _that_.

A door slamming somewhere in the house pulled me out of my daze. I looked around and saw that Rach was no longer sitting next to me. Elena had slight tears in her eyes as well as she felt the pain Rachelle and I now endured. Bonnie and Caroline stood off to the side watching my every move as I slowl breathed in and out. Alaric and Jeremy stood silently. Damon was leaning against the far wall with his arms tightly crossed against his chest. His eyes were dark with anger and worry as he watched me from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to go and check on her," I said as I stood from my seat and wiped the tears on my face.

Damon stood up straight unlocking his arms and was about to say something when a large crash reverberated around the house. I gasped in shock as I ran head on to Rachelle's room and yanked the door open.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Her eyes fell on me and she shook her head no. I sighed and walked towards her, now was the time for me to be strong. Rachelle needed me, I was her best friend and she counted on me to make things better. Or at least as best I could.

"Rachelle just calm down," I said. "It's not that big of a deal… We do live in _Mystic Falls_ and have always had a problem with some of the founding families sneaking around."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to me as I continued, "Daddy was on the phone with Mayor Lockwood a couple months ago about a council. There has to be something more about our town that we have no idea about. We need answers and we will get them. You need to stay calm though."

She nodded slightly as we sat down on her bed and looked at the floor.

"Is she alright?"

We looked up at the door and saw Jeremy standing there awkwardly. I looked over at Rach to see if she wanted to be alone with Jer, she shrugged nonchalantly. I smiled at her weakly and stood up, "I'm just going to finish up with the others".

I patted her lightly on the back and started out of the room. I smiled slightly at Jeremy as I passed him on the way out.

I walked silently down the hall and back out towards the living room when a knock on the door made me jump. I laughed to myself as I walked over and opened the door; standing there was Stefan and the girl from earlier at school.

"I- what are you doing here?" I said accusingly.

He flashed me a wicked grin as we walked gracefully over the threshold and into Rachelle's house. _Uh oh_, I forgot he had been invited in a couple months back. So much has changed since then; I'm amazed I remember anything now.

Elena walked into the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks. A strong breeze tore through the house and slammed the door so hard that it bounced right back open. How… _strange_.

"What do you want Stefan?" Elena said annoyed. She crossed her arms against her chest tightly as she watched him like a hawk.

Stefan eyed Elena up and down with a weird glint in his eye as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What is she doing here?" Damon hissed as he walked up behind me. "I thought she would be out sucking the blood out of some poor miscreant stupid enough to trust her?"

"She came along to observe," Stefan laughed his tone cold and bitter.

Just then Rach and Jeremy walked in and stood next to me behind Damon.

My blood boiled as I glared at Stefan. What a freaking _dick_. I could feel electricity lightly caress my skin as I looked over at Rachelle. Her eyes were black with rage as she looked at Stefan and the unknown girl.

The girl moved around Stefan and spoke to Rachelle, "I'm Rebecca," she smiled pleasantly; almost too pleasantly, "May I come in?"

"Wha-," Rachelle began.

"No!" Elena said cutting her off with a shout. Jeremy's arms wrapped protectively around Rachelle's shoulders and Stefan glared menacingly back at Elena.

"You cannot stop Klaus, he will have what he wants, and why he wants _them_ I will never know." He sneered in the direction of Rachelle and I.

Everyone gasped in shock as their eyes quickly landed on Rachelle and I. Rebecca smiled viciously and whispered oops. Damon tugged on my shirt and pulled me out of the room as tears began to fall from my eyes. What the hell? Klaus wants me too…

Just then a faraway look flashed across Rachelle's face as her legs buckled beneath her. Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before she cracked her head against the hardwood floor.

"What the hell?" I said angrily as I pulled out of Damon's grasp and bent down towards Rachelle, "What'd you do to her?"

Rebecca looked offended as I swiped Rach's bangs out of the way of her face. I could see that her eyes were closed softly; as if she were asleep. Behind her closed eyes I could see fast fluttery movements as if she was in a nightmare and couldn't escape it.

I lightly patted her on the cheek, "Rach, hellooo Rachelle!"

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Caroline say quietly from somewhere in the room.

Just then Rachelle's eyes flashed open and landed on Rebecca. A sharp high pitch scream raced out of her lungs as she flung herself backwards into Jeremy.

"Get out! Get out! You blood _sucking_ vampire!" she screamed as she pointed accusingly at Rebecca.

I covered my ears as Rachelle screamed. The sound raced through my body as if I was being burned alive; I needed to get out of here. I backed up quickly and turned away and walked into the kitchen.

I could hear Rebecca's high pitched laugh from the hallway and shivered. The girl seriously gave me the creeps.

A hand softly touched the back of my arm as Stefan sneered at Rachelle, "Good guess Rachelle I must applaud you."

I jumped around and saw Damon standing there with a glass of water in his hand; offering it to me. I didn't hear him come in… or get the glass of water. I guess that's how it is when you're a vampire.

"Thanks," I said softly as I accepted the glasses and took a deep sip.

I could hear clapping in the other room and a door slam as Alaric began to speak, "Caroline, Elena come with me we're going to do some more research. Bonnie, Jeremy can you stay with Alex and Rachelle- help them understand?"

I heard Rachelle reply, "I just want to lay down and rest. I don't want to understand. All I want is to see my parents and live a normal life. Take it back, take it all back."

I sat the glass down on the counter and walked back into the room with Damon following and said, "I need to get home and talk to my parents I want to know what's going on."

Bonnie looked at over at Rachelle and I and smiled gently, "Call me if you need me I'll be at the grill."

I watched Rachelle smile at her gratefully as Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me. She gave me a hug and said, "Call me after you talk to them?

I smiled back at her and nodded my head as I headed towards the door. I waved a small goodbye as Damon followed me out onto the porch.

"I'll come with you," he said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair out of my face. A shock of electricity shot through my body from the tips of my fingers to my toes as I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

A weird expression flashed across his face as he stood there looking at me.

"Alright," I said finally after a moment of silence.

He followed me over to my car and waited for me to unlock the doors. I opened my car door and silently sat down in the driver's seat. Once Damon was seated; I started the engine and pulled away from the curb starting down the street towards my house.

The whole way to my house neither Damon nor I said a word; a comfortable silence had settled between us as I finally pulled up to my driveway. My mother's car was already parked when I pulled up next to it. I could see lights on inside as the sky began to darken.

I turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the egnition and clasped my hands around them in my lap. I sat there for a minute trying to think of what to say when suddenly Damon was hovering above me; his lips slightly parted.

"I-," his lips cut me off with a soft kiss.

My eyes widened and then slowly closed as I fell into his embrace as I begin to kiss him back. By the time his lips left mine I was gasping for air and shaking from the powerful feeling of safety that radiated off his body.

He smiled softly at me as he pecked my lips once again. The despair and black anger that I had felt when I met him earlier that day had vanished. It was like he was a completely different person and then like that he was gone and I was left alone sitting in my car.

I crawled out of the car and locked the doors as I walked slowly up the walk way to my house. I touched my lips lightly as I opened the front door and walked inside; setting my keys on the entry table that stood near the door.

I called for my mother as I hung up my jacket in the hallway closet. I could hear her in the kitchen as I wandered farther into the house.

I dragged my feet as I walked farther and farther down the hall and turned the corner to see my mother standing over the oven cooking dinner. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched her stir whatever was in the pot; she hummed a lullaby she used to sing me when I was a baby when she finally turned and saw me standing there.

She gasped in surprise, dropping the wooden spoon she had in her hand on the ground.

"Alex," she said. "I didn't hear you come in, what's wrong baby?" she asked as she walked over to me.

I sobbed as I flung myself into my mother's arms. I needed her more than anything now and I couldn't tell her all that was happening. But I did know one thing, I needed some answers and I know that she could answer at least some of them.

I stood back from her as I hiccupped, "Mom…" I said. "Am… Am I adopted?"

She flinched slightly as she wiped her hands on her apron and turned back to the stove.

"Mom?" I repeated.

"Who told you?" she asked softly. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

"Oh honey…" she said sadly as she walked towards me and sat down beside me and pulled me into a comforting hug. "I was meaning to tell you but it never seemed like the right time".

I cried more and more. The tears stained my shirt and my mother's pretty powder blue dress.

I listened to my mother as she explained my adoption. My birth mother and father had been a young couple and had barely been married two years when they died in a fatal car accident. My mom continued explaining that my birth mother had died on route to the hospital while she was eight months pregnant with me. She said that the hospital had to do an emergency c section and that although I had been through a major traumatic event while still inside the womb I was completely normal and healthy.

She said I stayed at the hospital for a couple months before daddy and she finally brought me home. She said that she had loved me since she first saw me a week after I was born.

When I asked why no one from my birth parents families tried to get me she explained that my parents didn't have any close relatives that were around or that were willing to take me in.

By the time she was finished explaining the food she was cooking was burnt to a crisp.

"I guess we're having pizza for dinner," she smiled slightly.

I laughed a bit and stood from the ground dusting off my pant legs. I sat down at the counter and watched as my mom grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed for a pizza.

When she was finished she walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a small black box within her hands. She sat it gently down in front of me.

"It was your mother's," she said as she lightly kissed me on my forehead.

I watched as she started to clean up our ruined dinner and looked back down at the little box before me. My hands shook as I lightly grasped the box within my fingers and gently opened it.

I gasped as I looked inside to see a beautiful necklace sitting within the velvet lined interior. A smooth milky white colored stone sat center with half dozen or so small sized clear cut diamonds around it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

My fingertips brushed against the stone and half a dozen flashes danced across my vision. Bright lights. Blood. Broken glass. _Klaus_.

I gasped as the necklace fell to the ground. My mother turned around and looked at me a worried expression lined her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded my head numbly as I quickly grabbed the necklace off the ground and walked out of the kitchen. I raced down the hall and up the stairs to my room where I grabbed out my cellphone and dialed Rachelle's phone number.

I paced back and forth while I waited for her to answer and when she finally did I said, "We need to talk, I'm coming over now".

I hung up before she could reply; I knew she wouldn't question me. She'd be home waiting for me to arrive. I looked down at the necklace that dangled from my hand; Klaus was the one. He killed my parents and he almost killed me. What was his plan? Why did he kill my parents and almost me? And why did he want me now?

I shook my head and placed the necklace around my neck, I had a feeling that it would keep me safe. That my birth mother would be watching over me if I kept it close.

I ran back down the stairs and out the door calling out to my mother as I did so. I jumped into my car and raced down the dark street back towards Rachelle's.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy the update!<p>

**Reviews are always appreciated :D Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rachelle

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Rachelle Devereux

Alex had called me and I went to wait out on the stoop for her arrival. I wonder why my birth mother had bothered to write me a note, but not give me a name. Why hadn't she given me a name? Not that I wasn't grateful when my parents had taken me in however it confused me to no end why she hadn't left me any information.

I felt tears slide down my face the cool air hitting my cheeks freezing the small ball. I gasped and reached up brushing my fingers against it. What had gotten me into this predicament? What had gotten my friends into this? I didn't know how to answer that question I hoped Alex had some theories.

The wind continued to blow and I saw Alex's car come around the corner. You know that moment when you feel like your souls are in line with one another? I felt that as soon as Alex pulled into the driveway. She parked and opened the door climbing out, with her purse on her shoulder. She looked up with a half smile on her face before walking up to sit next to me.

"If somebody told me a year ago I was adopted I'd have told them no way there is no way in hell. No way that I could come from anyone else other than my parents, but after this year I just don't know anymore," Alex reached over and we hugged each other.

"What did your mom tell you? Mine birth mom's name is Alicia, but that's all they know," I replied pulling my necklace out of my shirt, "She left me this."

Alex said, "My necklace looks exactly alike, I wonder why."

"Are you hungry?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah why I didn't get to eat dinner I rushed out. You want to go to the grill?" Alex asked standing up too.

I nodded and we walked to her car and got in we pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the local eatery where I am sure some of our friends would be waiting. The radio played softly in the background and I stared out of the window letting places I was familiar with passing me by. If only things and life were that simple, just passing by.

We parked and got out of the car our faces showing no emotion, my stomach growled. We opened the door and I followed behind her to a corner table where we sat down and waved over our regular waitress. She took our orders and I looked at Alex, " What if this is all a dream and we're just sleeping?"

Caroline and Matt were standing at the counter, Tyler in the corner talking to Bonnie, Elena sat near them picking at a basket of fries.

"We aren't sleeping unfortunately we will find answers as soon as things calm down."

I looked up to find Stefan standing beside our table, "Alex, Rachelle Klaus wants to stage a meeting."

I felt anger surge through me, "If he wants to see us he can ask himself, now run along and play in traffic Stefan."

"He will get what he wants," Stefan spoke obviously irritated.

Alex said, "He doesn't own us Stefan so back off."

"You two are about as much a pain in my ass as he is."

"Oh woe is me," I remarked sarcastically.

"Cue the Hawthorne Heights ; So cut my wrists and black my eyes. Oh boo hoo Stefan you're breaking my heart." Alex waved him off.

He stormed off obviously irritated with our commentary it boggled my mind Stefan used to be nice, respectable and most of all protective to those close to him and Elena. How one person could all of a sudden turn against the people who loved him scared me.

"Alex maybe we should meet with Klaus and see what he wants with us? I am scared that something bigger might happen than just him wanting to meet us and scaring us out of our minds." I clasped my hands together in the middle of the table awaiting my food.

The waitress dropped a basket of chili cheese fries in front of me and a chicken sandwich, Alex ordered a cheeseburger and fries with cheese. The two of us took a bite of our food and sat in silence. I thought about how things were when we were kids all the accidents that happened around the two of us and it began to make sense.

Once when we were both six I believe Alex and I had been having a tea party and one of us said something and the other got mad I cannot remember exactly what was said, but I do know it was bad. The tea cups cracked and I began to cry I went to find my mom and Alex sat there with her arms crossed. Our tea party had been ruined and for awhile I thought our friendship.

Elementary school ended, and no sooner middle school and we started high school. In a town like ours everyone knows each other people talk however stuff like that usually gets brushed under a rug. When Alex mentioned a council and I knew it just had something to do with the founding families.

I looked up at Alex who was looking in the other direction at Stefan and the blonde. Everything seemed to come full circle just then I knew what we had to do. I knew what I had to do I stood up and walked toward Stefan I saw the blonde smirk in my direction as if she knew what I was going to say.

"I want to meet with Klaus." It was with those final words that I sealed my fate.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you :D<em>

**We'd like to thank the following for reviewing!**

Yukari99

Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter! Next one should be up in a day or two :D


	8. Chapter 8: Alexandria

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Alexandria Rousseau

Driving to the grill after picking up Rachelle was uneventful; we barely talked as we silently walked towards the entrance.

Inside we could see Elena sitting in a corner by herself munching on some fries, near her was Tyler and Bonnie and over at the counter I saw Matt and Caroline. Rachelle and I sat down at our usual table and waited for a waitress to come and take our order.

It didn't take long and our regular waitress headed our way and we listed off what we wanted to eat. After the waitress left; I could see from the corner of my eye Stefan walking over to us.

I sighed and by the time I turned to Rachelle he was already standing before us, "Alex, Rachelle Klaus wants to stage a meeting."

"If he wants to see us he can ask himself, now run along and play in traffic Stefan," Rachelle said back sarcastically.

"He will get what he wants," Stefan spoke through gritted teeth.

I replied, "He doesn't own us Stefan so back off."

"You two are about as much a pain in my ass as he is."

"Oh woe is me," Rachelle barked back.

"Cue the Hawthorne Heights ; So cut my wrists and black my eyes. Oh boo hoo, Stefan you're breaking my heart." I waved him off laughing.

I watched Stefan storm off back to god knows where, when our food finally arrived.

The waitress dropped a basket of chili cheese fries in front of Rachelle and a chicken sandwich; I had ordered a cheeseburger with cheese and some fries. We sat in silence for a bit as we quietly ate our food. I sighed as I took a sip of my soda and looked over at my friends laughing; as if nothing was wrong and we all weren't fighting for our lives. But I guess that's how you need to be if you're going to survive, you have to live to the fullest… even if you might die shorter than you expected.

"Alex maybe we should meet with Klaus and see what he wants with us? I am scared that something bigger might happen than just him wanting to meet us and scaring us out of our minds." I looked up at Rachelle; my eyes wide with shock.

I looked away from her; angry. How could she even think that for a second? What the hell was wrong with her?

I saw Stefan and Rebecca standing over in a corner near the billiard tables talking quietly and my jaw clenched. From the corner of my eye I saw Rachelle stand up quickly and start heading over towards Stefan and Rebecca.

What. The. _Fuck_?

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my hands of grease quickly and then walked briskly over to where Rach had headed. When I finally reached them I had just caught on to the end of their conversation.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Rebecca said. "He will be most pleased".

"Yeah, whatever," Rachelle said waving her off.

I was filled with rage as I walked up behind Rachelle and grabbed her from the back of her shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her.

She turned towards me and sighed, "It's for the best".

I shook my head and grabbed her around her wrist and pulled her towards the exit.

"No can do on the meeting Stef, no hard feelings eh?" I called over my shoulder.

I pulled Rachelle along behind me; passing Elena and the others along the way.

"Emergency Meeting," I said. "Call everyone and let's meet at Elena's in ten".

They all nodded and Rachelle just stood there a blank expression placed on her face giving away no indication on what she was thinking.

When we finally made it out to my car Rachelle finally opened her mouth, "_Please_ Alex… let me do this".

"No," I said unlocking the car. "Get in," I ordered.

She silently crawled into the front passenger seat and I followed suit; turning the key in the ignition as I buckled my seat belt.

I drove fast, really fast. I was so angry I couldn't really think straight and by the time we reached Elena's barely five minutes had passed since getting into it with Rachelle at the grill.

Everyone else had yet to show up when I turned off the car outside the house. We sat there in silence waiting for everyone else; not one word was spoken between us. This from two girls who had been best friends since birth; who haven't gone a day without speaking to each other in practically 18 years.

When the others finally arrived eight minutes later Rachelle and I climbed out of my car and followed everyone else into Elena's house.

Jeremy was sitting on the couch as we all walked in; the TV was on but no sound was coming from the speakers. Caroline and Bonnie went over and sat down on the other side of the couch and Damon like always stood against the farthest wall away from everyone. Matt wasn't there.

Alaric came down the stairs just as Elena closed the door behind her. Rachelle and I followed Elena and Alaric into the living room; taking a seat where ever there was room.

We sat quietly for a minute before I finally spoke, "Alright," I said. "We've got to do something. Blockhead here," I said nodding towards Rachelle, "Almost ruined everything by making a meeting with Klaus".

Everyone looked over at Rachelle as she crossed her arms across her chest, "It's what I thought was best alright?" she said defensively.

"Best?," Jeremy shouted, "For who? _You_?"

"Calm down," Alaric said as he laid his hand gently on Jeremy's shoulder. "Yelling… isn't going to solve anything".

"He's right though," Damon interjected snidely. "Not only would she have put herself in danger but she would have put Alex's life in danger as well".

"I- what are you talking about?" Rachelle said.

Damon sighed and walked over and sat on the coffee table that sat in front of Rachelle and I, "We haven't exactly told you guys everything…"

Damon then went on to explain that Stefan was actually working for us behind Klaus's back even though he was compelled because he was sick and tired of being pushed around by Klaus.

Damon said that they had already had a plan set in motion before everyone had found out about Rachelle and I; he said that Klaus's stepfather Michael could kill Klaus easily if he could get close to him.

Alaric then went on to explain that Klaus thinks that Michael is dead and what we've heard is that he plans on throwing a major party in celebration; so that was when we had planned to set the plan in motion.

"So, the plan is to lure Klaus out of Tyler's place with Katherine pretending to be Elena, and then have Michael kill Klaus?" I said skeptically. "That's it?"

"Yup," replied Caroline.

I sat back and thought about their plan for a moment… this might actually work.

"One more thing…" Damon started, "I found out something about these two". He nodded towards both Rachelle and I as he began to explain.

"A long time ago there was a prophecy… it stated that two girls born in the year of the Blind witch's death was to bring the end of great darkness or to join it and let it flourish. It said one born by death and one by love; two to succeed, one to fail."

Damon explained the reasons behind Rachelle's adoption and my parent's death and subsequent adoption by my parents. He explained that Rachelle's mother knew about the prophecy and did everything her power to keep Rachelle from it; even if it meant giving her away to strangers and not even giving her a name. He went onto say that Rachelle's biological parents died when Klaus tortured them into giving up her location but was unsuccessful since they had given her away to protect her. They didn't even know her name…

For my parents on the other hand… Klaus had found them easily the night I was born. He thought that with one of us dead that the prophecy would read true in his favor. But by the grace of god I was saved and had been living right under his nose while he searched for Rachelle.

"I'm sorry Alex!" Rachelle cried as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

I hugged her back as hard as I could as I cried into her shoulder. We were two pieces of a whole; two girls whose futures were set in stone hundreds of years before we were ever born.

"It's okay guys the plan will go on as planned and everything will be over," Elena said as she tried to comfort us.

"You're right," I said as I sat up and wiped my tears. "Let's do this".

Everyone smiled and looked at each other happily. We were actually going to kill Klaus and we all would finally be able to live normal lives… at least as normal as you can get when you're a witch.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy the update!<p>

**Reviews are always appreciated :D Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rachelle

**Disclaimer: Mandie and Jenna do not own The Vampire Diaries that's credited to LJ Smith. We don't own any characters or writings affiliated with the show and amazing books. However we own Alexandria and Rachelle. Anything written here is purely out of our own love for the series, and our minds. Please do not steal. Rachelle's p.o.v. is written by Jenna, Alexandria's by Mandie.**

Rachelle Devereux

Our eyes were like saucers when Damon delivered the word prophecy and suddenly it all made sense to me. All the stories I was told as a child suddenly took a backseat to a much bigger nightmare, one that was unfolding in front of my eyes. Truth be told, Alex and I had no idea who we were, where we had come from. Both sets of birth parents had been killed by the one man who I had almost met with putting my best friends life in danger. Someone I had known my entire life, had grown to share everything, we had been born to something bigger and much more sinister. We had to find answers and in doing so kill off the man who killed our parents, an eye for an eye.

As we all prepared for the party at the Lockwood mansion that night we'd all be thinking in the back of our minds what had to be done. We had to keep up appearance I knew that much, deep down I would dredge into my conscience for my hatred for Klaus and use it against Stefan. I had to we all had to.

It wasn't until I was walking home with Jeremy beside me that I understood the vampire hybrid's true nature. He wanted what he wanted because he felt like he was entitled I could understand that, but I could not understand why he felt in necessary to torture my birth parents. I resented Klaus, I resented him for taking my family from me. Alex decided to find some more information before the gala, and I was to go home to find myself something nice and formal to wear.

"What do you think will happen tonight?" Jeremy asked his voice soft, and hinted with anger.

"I suspect that Damon and Stefan will kill Klaus and everything will be well again. It's strange isn't it this year has been nothing, but a bunch of mishaps, mistakes and other stuff." I held my hand out and he grasped it.

We walked in silence until we came to my street and I looked onto the porch hoping that Alex would be waiting, however to my dismay my porch was empty. I walked to my bedroom while Jeremy stayed on the couch.

I showered and then pulled on the blue dress I was going to wear to the party at the Lockwood mansion. After getting ready I headed down the stairs just ready to get rid of this pain in my heart and get rid of the man who caused it. I had spent 18 years of my life in a family that wasn't my own and my real parents would never see me in this dress.

We got into my car and headed out to the grill where we were supposed to meet everyone else to get the go ahead on everything. I was a little worried, as I wasn't sure the plan would actually work. I pulled into the parking lot in front of the grill and I sat there in the silence just hearing Jeremy's and I's breathing. I set my hands on the steering wheel and said softly, "This is it, this is the end I hope it works."

Jeremy looked at me, "Are you sure you and Alex are going to be okay?"

I nodded and got out of the car painting a smile on my face. I walked inside the grill and saw Elena sitting with Damon, Alex, Tyler, and Caroline. Elena looked up and waved us over a grim look on her face. Once I got to the place where they were standing, she spoked, " I staked Rebecca we can't have any fall backs in our plan."

"Klaus will kill us all, we have to get him TONIGHT." Damon was clear on how intense the situation was.

I nodded and we all agreed to meet up at the dance, Caroline and Tyler left first. I sat in front of Alex taking in the situation.

"We find out we are witches and in the same day that an evil vampire werewolf hybrid is after us, because of a prophecy created years before we were even thought of. Would you call our senior year interesting?"

"Pretty much, it'll all be over soon Rachelle," Alex tried to reassure me.

I laid my hands on the table, and Elena spoke once more, "Caroline just called Tyler's got a band and everything."

We all piled into three cars and started down the road to the Lockwood mansion. It was time for the plan to be executed as soon as we exited the cars and headed into the mansion where we would be done with out little mission.

I stood in the foyer with Alex and Jeremy waiting for something to happen and I saw Stefan run through the dining room to speak to Damon.

I heard, "This is a wake!" from outside the door and it was Tyler.

Then Alex and I turned to see Klaus speak from outside the doors about planning his fathers funeral. I suddenly began to rock on the balls of my feet. I panicked and Tyler came rushing into the room to grab Matt and he yelled, " You guys have to get out of here, get out now! Klaus has something planned so whatever you were going to do stop, there are hybrids here!"

Alex gasped and we headed for the door, trying to get the others to come with us. As soon as we got to the door an older man burst through it. In a second the man called Klaus stood in front of us.

"Hello Nicklaus," Michael said menacingly

"Hello Michael won't you come in? Oh that's right you can't."

"Oh you can come outside,"

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb for limb," Klaus spat.

Michael demeaned his step-son once more and Klaus threatened him with the hybrids but then Michael said that they could be compelled and one of them popped up with Elena. I wanted to scream out for them to stop, but Bonnie motioned for Alex and I to move out of the way.

Klaus yelled for Michael to kill Elena and then Damon came up from behind and staked Klaus, but Stefan pushed him out of the way the stake falling to the ground. Klaus then stood up and stabbed the stake through Michael's heart and he burst into flames.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon screamed the rest of us stood there stunned.

Klaus spoke, "He earned his freedom."

Stefan stared at him breathing hard and Klaus mumbled, "Thank you my friend you no longer have to do as I say."

The rest of us stood there in a stunned silence, this was not supposed to happen. We needed to kill Klaus for the prophecy to not be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated :D<strong>

Sorry for such the long wait, this chapter has been finished for awhile I just haven't had the time to upload it :)

Next chapter should be up in a few days :D


End file.
